


Ruler of the Crimson Waste

by siramont



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siramont/pseuds/siramont
Summary: Written by:Sira Montíguez & Ariana Brooks©️ 2019Huntara goes on a journey in hopes to reclaim her crown as the ruler of her homeland.
Relationships: Huntara/Others
Kudos: 6





	1. I

I

Huntara snuck into the castle's kitchen at midnight. She rested against the marbled kitchen counter while she wolfed down a jug of milk and a leftover turkey leg.

"A good guest would have some manners," a booming, yet soft voice said calmly.

The voice emerged from darkness, with a pitch as thick as caramel and smooth as silk.

The huntress, as a response, then wiped off what was left on her face. “There. Happy?” She turned around to face whoever it was that was speaking to her.

A slim figure popped out. It surprised Huntara how its shape seemed to form from the shadows. As Huntara stared and speculated, she realized who it was.

"Your sarcasm will get you nowhere."

While she had seen the said figure from afar, she had never spoken to her. Her brows furrowed, putting what was left from the turkey leg into the trash, along with the empty jug. 

“What do you want?”

Shadow Weaver roamed the counter silently until standing right in front of Huntara. She looked up into her eyes, and the giant could feel an intense glare even from behind the red mask. 

The meticulous woman raised a hand and softly tucked a strand of hair behind the huntress's ear. "There is magic in your Homeland, isn't there?"

Huntara grimaced at the touch, but firmly stood her ground without moving a muscle. “Beats me. I don’t care about any of that magic stuff.” She shrugged. 

"But I do," she hummed. "Perhaps you could be of service to me, and in return…" From her hands emerged a soft, purple globe that showed Huntara's most beloved treasure being attacked by thieves in the Crimson Waste. "I can be of service to you."

“What the…” Huntara sprung onto attack, destroying the globe before her in rage. “Is this some kind of sick joke?” 

Behind the mask, Weaver smirked. She stood in silence for a few seconds, enjoying the sight of irritation in the huntress. Vulnerability.

"The only joke here is the way you eat. Your dear Dandelion is currently under the Cobras' control. If you want her to be free from their grasp, I can help you — for a price."

She snarled, taking a moment to think. “What do you want?” 

"Bring me the Desert Rune."

She thought of Adora. Blondie might have been daft at times, but she knew Shadow Weaver left and right. “Why?” 

The sorceress chuckled softly. The echoes produced by the wide kitchen made it all the more ominous. 

"It is the most powerful stone in the desert, right after the one Hordak holds in his power. With it, the Rebellion can pile up enough magic to make Glimmer and the kingdom unstoppable."

Weaver reminisced in the thought of her plans for the Queen of Brightmoon.

While her plan made sense, Huntara couldn’t help but be wary. “Sounds like you’re planning to build an army, instead of a kingdom.” 

Shadow Weaver backed off and extended her arms in a lazy and long shrug. "A war is a war, and this is the only way to play fair against Hordak's robots. I'm not sure if you recall, but they seem to regenerate. She-Ra is growing tired — and most importantly, Adora is not here right now. She's out in Beast Island, and who knows if she will ever make it back?"

The last part hit her harder than she wanted to. She frowned, looking down. “Blondie’s gonna be alright. And if she isn’t, I’ll make her be.” She cracked her knuckles. 

The sorceress let out a soft hum as she neared Huntara. "What about Dandelion?"

She huffed. “If that ball thing turns out to be nothing but an illusion, I’m gonna come back here and hunt you down.” 

"Then farewell." With a simple flick of her wrist, a portal opened. From it, many shadows emerged, moaning in pain. "Bon Voyage."

Huntara looked at her, stern and unconvinced, but still concerned. Letting out a deep sigh, she stepped inside the portal.


	2. II

II

Flashes and swirls surrounded Huntara on her journey through time and space. In the Crimson Waste she felt the past, as the clock had not yet hit midnight, unlike in Brightmoon. In the City of Thieves, on a dark alley, she heard the cry of her past lover.

Huntara froze. She stayed like this for what felt like ages. “Wh...What’s happening?” Her face, once cold and brooding, was now met with confusion and slight panic. 

From the alley, a man ran away as fast as lightning. Huntara heard a loud voice speaking from in it.

"You owe us, Lion. This is the only way you can pay your debt now," it said. 

Dandelion shuddered. "I will never pay you anything, you bitter old man. Just because my father never di—"

A slap was heard, followed by a whimper. "Do not ever speak of him around me," the voice grunted. Another slap echoed.

She knew she couldn’t stay in one place for long, despite the millions of questions she had. Using her stealth, Huntara managed to find a spot near the tops of the buildings in order to pry into the scene. And there she was, as her memory recalled, Dandelion. 

Huntara’s hands trembled, any trace of moisture leaving her mouth. She could only stare and listen, feeling her eyes water. Snarling, she dried them off and kept looking. She was gonna have Shadow Weaver’s head on a pike after whatever this was. 

She saw the male figure. He was scrawny and wore a coat thicker than his mane of hair. Upon closer inspection, his voice leaned more into the raspy spectrum. Sharp enough to slice the night breeze. 

"Now give me the rune," he grunted.

It was now or never. The bold giant took hold of her spear, aiming for the male’s head. She realized, however, that this was likely an open trap of sorts. She growled, only to aim for a distraction. There was a pottery jar near the premises, and hopefully a very noisy one at that.

Huntara threw the spear. And surely enough, it pierced through the ornament with ease. Once the man and Dandelion were distracted, Huntara swept in and grabbed both her and the rune. She wasn’t going to go far, if this man was armed and with reinforcements. But alas, she did. 

All she could do was run. 

Dandelion's eyes widened. Of all the people in the Crimson Waste, it had to be the coldest pile of sentient rocks. 

"Tara," she gasped out. All she could do was hold on to her.

Tears kept stinging her vision, running with no direction, no compass nor way to go. She only kept running until reaching a place so desolate, the cacti were shriveled. Still, they were far from where they once were.

Huntara carefully placed Dandelion down, along with the rune. She hadn’t had a workout like that in who knows how long. Their eyes met, and the brooding giant broke down. She fell, holding herself steady with her hands as she cried. The fatigue was barely a scrap in comparison to what her heart was feeling. 

Dandelion had no idea what to make of… anything. None of the events from that night made sense — from the abduction to Huntara's appearance.

She combed her golden hair with her fingers as a fidget, not knowing what to say. Her lips felt dry. The night was cold and torturous, so she hugged herself. 

She licked her lips, trying to break the silence. "... The rune. You brought it."

Huntara hid her face from the other, taking in deep breaths. She tried to calm herself down little by little, afraid that Dandelion was going to disappear the second she would lift her head up. She was still convinced that this was all an illusion. 

Wiping away her tears, she lifted herself up and kept looking at the ground for a solid minute or so. 

"... Huntara." Hearing her pronounce her full name — cold. Colder than any breeze. "Huntara, look at me."

That, she did. She looked back at her in slight embarrassment. No one has ever seen her cry. “I thought you were dead…” 

Her voice… Her face, her saddened eyes. Her words… they all pierced Dandelion's heart with painful memories.

"I had to feign my death, Huntara," she replied, hiding all emotions from her voice.

“Why?” Even her own strength was diminishing the more they spoke. 

She pointed at Huntara's fist. "Because of that little thing you're holding in your hand. My father stole it from a gang called the Cobras and ever since, my family has been in debt with them. They almost killed me tonight. I didn't want to get you into this mess."

Huntara opened her hand, looking at the rune in pure confusion. “So because of this little thing… I had to live the rest of my life thinking that you were dead? Why couldn’t you have at least told me? I…” Wanting to cut off her own speech, she stayed silent, nearly crushing the damned rune between her fingers. 

The pale and slim figure simply shrugged. "Knowing you? You would have made this a bigger deal than what it is. You've gone _soft_."

Huntara immediately growled, leaping forward. She pinned what she thought was the love of her life beneath her. “I went years thinking and dreaming about you! I thought I couldn’t fall in love with anyone again after your fucking death. What the fuck happened to you?! Why are you being like this?!” 

Dandelion stood frozen on her spot under Huntara. She smirked. "Missed being like this?" She commented while glancing down at the huntress' full figure. 

When the comment was followed by snarls, she decided to clear her throat and say something else.

"I faked my own death, Huntara. I left everyone and everything I ever loved behind. That shit fucks you up. Life isn't a fairy tale love romance, woman. What did you expect in the glamorous City of Thieves? City of pain."

“You think I haven’t left people behind? For your information, I don’t fucking live here anymore. First the Horde, then the Crimson Waste. Might as well start abandoning the new place now, huh? And yet here I am, still hung up over you.” 

Swift as a fox, Dandelion slithered under Huntara until escaping her confines. "I am hard to forget." She passed her fingers around the giant's back muscles. "I missed you for years… I even missed you tonight."

“Don’t fuck with me like this…” Huntara shivered at the touch, her mind and body at odds with one another. 

Dandelion bent over on top of her, her long, golden locks grazing Huntara's face. She neared her lips to her ear. 

"I still love you…," Dandelion whispered. "I miss you, Tara."

“I don’t believe you…” Huntara replied, her breath becoming shaky. Her body said otherwise. 

"Shame," the pale woman replied. After a few seconds of silence, she extended her hand out. "...Rune, please."

Huntara looked at her hand. She frowned. Slowly, she gave the rune back to her. 

Dandelion smirked. "Thank you." 

The cold brought out the paleness of her skin, her thick coat failing to warm her up. Some spots, like her nose and cheeks, were pinkened by the presence of the huntress.

It was quiet for too long. The longer the blonde held the rune, the sharper it felt. She placed it in her coat's pocket in fears of getting cut by it.

"You proved helpful tonight. You and I… we were pretty good tonight; we make a good team." She patted the rune from outside of the pocket. "You and I, together, we could reclaim the Crimson Waste as our kingdom."

Her gaze was lost in the distance, listening to her past lover’s every word. She barely reacted, letting her breathing speak for her. “Sounds like my girl.” Suddenly, she spoke. She smiled at her.

Dandelion walked up to her and smiled, wrapping her arms around her. Their bodies touched, expecting warmth. Instead, it felt even colder. "I will let you goodbye to your new home. When you return, come find me."

Huntara let out a silent sigh. “Stay with me. At least for tonight.” She reached over to grab her hand. 

This hit her heart everywhere. Even her eyes showed a glaze of tears. "Tara, I can't. The Cobras are still after my tail."

“Then I’ll take you somewhere else. It’s a place called The Whispering Woods. No one will find us there.” 

"..." Dandelion took hard breaths, shivering by the cold. It took her a full minute to think it through. 

"... Okay."

“It’s warmer out there. I promise.” And with that, they made their way to the Whispering Woods. 


End file.
